Troubling Trials
by Ghost Chibi
Summary: Edgeworth's son Alex is the prime suspect in an attempted murder where his two siblings are the victims. Not only does Apollo have to defend Alex, he has to keep Alex from confessing to a crime he didn't commit. T for language. BEING REWRITTEN CURRENTLY
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey there everyone. I decided that I should write an AA fanfic because I like AA and had like a million ideas for a fic. So yeah…

Phoenix: You don't even OWN any of the games.

Me: Shut up.

Edgeworth: And you don't even know most of the story.

Me: Shut UP.

Maya: And you don't know all the characters either.

Me: SHUT UP! –sniffles- So anyway, this story has 3 OCs in it. The storyline might seem a bit too fast, and I apologize for that. But please read and enjoy.

Oh, and one last thing. This story is probably going to have only a few chapters, but they're going to be super long chapters, so yeah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Apollo sat at his desk, sighing at the huge pile of paperwork on his desk. He looked over at Trucy, who was asleep on the couch. Lately, he had a lot of cases, and a lot of paperwork to go along with it. Phoenix had gone somewhere (Apollo didn't bother to listen to where he was going when he announced that he was leaving for a bit) and was gone for quite a while.

"Mmph…" Trucy mumbled, turning over onto her side to face Apollo. "Polly, is Daddy still out…?"

"Yeah, he's still out," Apollo said, yawning. The sky was darkening outside, and Apollo was getting sleepy. A knock on the door made the two of them jump.

"I'll get it!" Trucy chirped cheerfully. She ran to open the door.

"Um, is Ap- Trucy?!"

A young man wearing a green eyepiece stood in front of the door, holding a thick envelope in his hands. Trucy gasped in surprise.

"Travis!" Trucy yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see Apollo," the man named Travis said. "Lia's in the hospital and the police arrested Alex-"

"WHAT?!"

Apollo jumped in his seat and leaned forward to see what all the commotion was about.

"Trucy, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" Trucy wailed. "Polly, they arrested my friend! The police arrested him! And another one of my friends is in the hospital!"

"What? Trucy calm down!"

"Um, Mr. Justice?"

The man holding the envelope looked nervously at Apollo.

"You see, Trucy and my, uh, friend know eachother, and he just sort of got arrested for trying to kill my girlfriend. I know that he didn't do it, and he needs an attorney to help him, so I was wondering if you could help…" he said, fidgeting with the envelope.

"Of course I'll help," Apollo replied. "Trucy, please calm down!" he added as Trucy kept crying.

"I-I'm sorry Polly, but Alex is such a good person and h-he would never do something l-like that…" Trucy sobbed. "Why did this happen, whaaaaaaa…?"

"Trucy… please stop crying," Travis said softly. Trucy sniffled a little.

"O-okay…"

"I think we should wait for Mr. Wright to return," Apollo said to both of them. "He should be able to help us out."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Phoenix returned to the office to see Trucy in tears, her friend Travis sitting on the couch clutching an envelope, and Apollo running his hands through his hair.

"Trucy? Apollo? And, Travis?" he gasped, a little surprised and confused.

"Oh, Mr. Wright…" Travis said.

"D-daddy…" Trucy sobbed.

"Mr. Wright…" Apollo sighed, looking up.

"W-what's going on? Trucy, why are you crying? Travis, what's going on?"

"Daddy, the police arrested Alex…" Trucy managed to say before bursting into tears again. Travis put his arm around her and hugged her.

"Someone tried to kill Lia and the police think that it's Alex," Travis said. "I asked Mr. Justice to be his attorney."

"Oh no…" Phoenix gasped.

"The two of them explained everything to me," Apollo said, putting his head down on his desk. "I can't believe this…"

"Alex… Oh god Edgeworth's probably having a heart attack right now…"

"He literally is," Travis said. "I went to see him, and Un- I mean Mr. Edgeworth was screaming into the phone when I got there."

"We need to go talk with Alex," Phoenix replied. "Now."

"But isn't the Detention Center closed-" Apollo began.

"I don't care. We need to go talk to Alex or he's going to be sentenced to a crime he didn't commit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miles stood in front of the doors of the Detention Center, waiting for Phoenix and Apollo to come. He paced around, muttering to himself about the unfairness of it all. There was no way Alex, his _son_ had done something like this… There was just no possible way he was stuck in there, probably crying his eyes out-

"Edgeworth!"

Miles looked up and saw Phoenix, Apollo, Trucy and another person he didn't recognize running toward him.

"Wright, Justice, Miss Wright, and, wait, Travis?"

"Hello Unc- I mean Mr. Edgeworth," the black haired boy replied, nodding at the prosecutor. Phoenix looked at Miles nervously.

"Edgeworth, I-"

"I know," Miles said. "I don't believe it either. There's no way Alex would even _think_ of doing something like this."

The group entered the Detention Center, all of them thinking how something so terrible could have happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alex Edgeworth looked up miserably at his father. The police had arrested him, and all he had tried to do was help Lia. He kept telling himself that it was just a bad dream, but he knew that that wasn't true.

"Dad…" Alex mumbled, looking down to keep his father to seeing him crying.

"Alex, look at me," Miles said firmly, and Alex jumped a little.

"Dad, look, it wasn't me who-"

"I know. I know that it wasn't you. What I want to know is why you were there," Miles said.

"Lia and Travis were supposed to be waiting for me at the front steps of the Library and I found Lia like that, and I was running to get help."

"But they found your fingerprints on the knife!"

"I know! I don't know how they got on there, but I didn't touch it! I'm studying to be an attorney, I know what not to do!"

Alex looked away and put his head down on the table. He couldn't take it any longer. His body shook as he cried into his arm.

"Alex, Alex quit crying," Miles said.

"I'm sorry Dad… I'm such a failure…Everyone thinks I'm a killer…" Alex sobbed.

"Alex Gregory Edgeworth, you are not a failure. Alex, we know you wouldn't do anything like that."

"I deserve this. This is my punishment for killing-"

"Don't say it. You did not kill her, Alex. It wasn't your fault."

"Dad, I did kill her."

"Alex!"

The young man jumped at his father's angry voice.

"D-dad…"

Alex pressed his hand against the glass window separating him and Miles. Miles placed his hand over Alex's hand and smiled.

"Alex, I promise you'll get out of there. You can trust Apollo Justice."

"I trust him Dad, I trust him. And you."

Miles smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Apollo and Phoenix looked up as Miles returned to the lobby.

"Edgeworth…" Phoenix mumbled.

"He was hysterical. He can't even think straight. That's the first time in my 10 years with him that I've seen him like that," Miles said, looking out the window.

Trucy and Travis were fast asleep on one of the couches. Trucy had been crying the whole time they were there, and tears streaked her face as she leaned on Travis' shoulder.

"Mr. Edgeworth, I promise I'll save him. I won't let him be taken away. For his sake, and everyone's sake too," Apollo said firmly, standing up.

"I'm expecting nothing less, Justice," Miles replied, still looking out the window.

"I'm going to go talk to him. I'll be right back."

Apollo left to talk to Alex. Phoenix shifted uneasily on the couch.

"Edgeworth-"

"I don't plan on letting him say that he's guilty. I know that he's going to try and say it. Wright, he truly thinks he killed her. He thinks that this is his punishment."

"He didn't kill her."

"Try telling that to him. I've seen Lanalia and Travis telling him that it's not his fault, but he never believes them."

"Do you think that the person who tried to kill Lia was-"

"There's no other person who would want to unless she's made herself some enemies, which I highly doubt. The police are total idiots, Wright."

Miles finally looked at Phoenix and sighed. He sat down next to him and buried his head in his hands.

"Edgeworth, don't worry. Apollo might seem cocky, but he's a good attorney. There's nothing to worry about," Phoenix reassured him.

"I know… it's just that if Alex says that he committed the crime, then the Judge will believe him and give him the sentence without thinking twice," Miles mumbled.

"…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Apollo knew that Alex was lying. He could tell that his friends Lanalia and Travis were more than "just good friends". The way he clenched his hand when he talked about them was a dead giveaway. Still, how could Apollo get the truth out of him?

"Alex, you're lying through your teeth. I can tell that," Apollo said.

"I'm not lying. I swear that I was just trying to-"

"That's not what I'm talking about! I'm talking about your connection to Travis and Lanalia. They're more than friends to you, aren't they?"

"No, they're my friends. There's nothing else except for the fact that Travis and Lia are going out-"

"Quit lying. Lying isn't going to help in court, you know. If you lie during the trial and then tell the truth, the Judge isn't going to trust that you're telling the truth even though it is the truth. You have to tell me the truth or I can't defend you."

Alex buried his head in his hands and sighed.

"Lia and Travis are going to kill me for this…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Apollo sighed as he returned to the lobby of the Detention Center. Miles and Phoenix looked up.

"Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Wright, is there something that you would like to tell me about the three 'friends'?" Apollo asked them, a bit annoyed.

"So he told you, huh?" Miles said.

"Yes he told me, I could tell that he was lying through his teeth," Apollo replied. "Why didn't anyone tell me that?"

"Because it concerns Alex, Lanalia and Travis' safety," Phoenix said.

"Well I can't be his attorney if I don't know everything!" Apollo shouted, his annoyance rising. "If you all hide stuff from me then I can't do my best out there! And besides, what he told me is might be able to sway the Judge toward letting him go!"

"…Polly, please stop yelling…" Trucy mumbled from across the room.

Apollo stopped and leaned against the wall.

"This is almost hopeless…" he groaned.

"Almost hopeless?" Miles asked.

"Yes, almost hopeless. Alex keeps saying that it's his punishment. I just know that he's going to say that he's guilty," Apollo replied. "Even if I do manage to prove he's innocent, he's going to say that he's guilty."

"We're going to have to get Lanalia to talk some sense into him…" Miles sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I DON'T CARE, GIMME THE PHONE!"

Apollo and the others had gone to see Lanalia Swift at the hospital, the victim in the case. She demanded to know who the defendant was, and completely blew up when Travis told her that the police had arrested Alex.

"Give me the god d phone, I need to talk to that idiot!" Lanalia yelled, and Apollo quickly handed her the phone and hid behind Phoenix and Miles. Lanalia dialed the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"_Hello, Los-"_

"I need to talk to Alex Edgeworth!"

"_Um, I can't-"_

"I said I need to talk to him!"

The man on the other side gave a little squeak and footsteps could be heard. The footsteps stopped, and after the sound of clanking metal stopped echoing, the confused voice of Alex Edgeworth could be heard.

"_Um, Lia, what are you-"_

"You IDIOT!" Lanalia screamed into the telephone. Apollo swore he could hear the boy shaking on the other side of the line.

"_I'm sorry! I had to tell Mr. Justice that-"_

"I'm not talking about that!" Lanalia yelled. "Why do you keep saying that it's punishment?!"

"_But it is! Lia, I killed her and-"_

"Say one more word about that and I will personally go over there and tear your body to pieces."

Alex quickly shut up.

"You are a total idiot!" Lanalia continued. "I can't believe how stupid you are sometimes!"

"_It's not my fault that the police are stupid!"_

"Well it's partially your fault that you were stupid enough to look like you were fleeing!"

"_Look, I was only trying to help-"_

"Well fat lot of good it did you!"

"_Lia, don't you think I realize that I was completely stupid?!"_

"Well you don't seem to notice that a lot!"

"_I'm being serious! Lia, __I'm__ the one who's trying to become an attorney!"_

"Then act more like it! According to everyone your fingerprints were all over the knife!"

"_HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHY IF I DIDN'T TOUCH IT?"_

Alex was completely losing it on the other side. Lanalia continued to scream into the phone, and Alex continued to scream back. Finally, Trucy snatched the phone from Lanalia's hands.

"Hello Alex," she sighed.

"_Trucy?"_

"No, it's the Tooth Fairy. Of course it's me!"

"_I'm sorry, I went deaf after Lia kindly screamed in my ear for 10 minutes."_

"Very funny. Are you okay?"

"_Well, I'm stuck in a jail cell made entirely of metal, and the police think I tried to kill Lia. Yes, I am okay."_

"Well, Lord of Sarcastic Comments, instead of being so pessimistic, why don't you try and actually act nice for once?"

"_What do you mean, I'm always nice!"_

"Yeah yeah. Look, Polly and I are going to be there for your trial, and Mr. Edgeworth, Travis and Lia are going to be witnesses, so you have no reason to worry."

"_You're going to be there? I might as well just go there and say I'm guilty."_

"That's what I mean when I say you're not nice!"

"_Whatever. I'll see you in 2 days then."_

Trucy handed the phone to Travis, who whistled loudly into the receiver.

"_Ow, Trav that hurts!"_

"Don't you think that's why I did that?"

"_You are always so nice to me. Say, how's Lia? She was too busy yelling at me so I couldn't ask, and besides she'd say she's fine even with a pole through her head."_

"I resent that!" Lanalia shouted loudly.

"She's doing fine, so don't worry," Travis said.

"_Good. I hope she doesn't beat up any more people."_

"I can hear that, Alexander Gregory Edgeworth!"

"…_Do NOT call me by my whole name. Ever."_

"Alexander Gregory Edgeworth!" Lanalia shouted loudly.

Alex sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Apollo and Trucy followed Lanalia and Travis as they led them to the crime scene, explaining everything that happened as they retraced their steps.

"…and right here was where I saw the dead dog, which was apparently not there at all," Lanalia said, slightly annoyed. "I swear I saw a dead dog there, but according to Travis and Alex, there was no dead dog. And unless I'm hallucinating again, I don't see any dead dog."

"This is where we stopped once," Travis said, pointing to a nearby lamp post. "Lia kept saying that she saw the dead dog, so I wanted to prove to her that there was no dead dog."

"The reason I was so panicky was because the dog looked a lot like Pess," Lanalia scoffed.

"Pess?" Apollo asked.

"Pess is Mr. Edgeworth and Alex's dog. He's pretty big and old," Trucy said.

"So after that we kept going and we got to the campus library where we were going to wait for Alex. At about 11:30, a man walked by us and up the steps to the library. We told him that the library was closed, and then he suddenly pulled out a knife and attacked us," Lanalia continued. "He got me in the arm, and Travis and I ran to the dorms. I think he got lost or something, because he stopped following us."

"Then she passed out, and I tried to call Alex but I think his phone was off because I couldn't get to him. I'm not sure what Alex did after that, but apparently he came after us and then the police arrested him," Travis added.

"Well, I think I found everything I need for court tomorrow. Thanks for your help," Apollo said.

"No, thank _you_ for helping us out, Mr. Justice," Travis replied.

"The pleasure's all mine," Apollo laughed. "We should get going before it gets late," he added, looking up at the darkening sky.

"N'kay. Goodbye Mr. Justice, goodbye Trucy."

"Bye Mr. Justice, bye bye Trucy!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Apollo and Trucy returned to the office. Phoenix was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. He sighed and handed the paper to Apollo.

"Look at this. For the love of all things holy, I wish the media would leave Edgeworth alone for once."

Trucy peered over Apollo's shoulder as he read the caption on the page.

"'Demon Prosecutor''s Son Accused of Brutal- oh god come one, they have seriously hit rock bottom with this one," Apollo muttered. Trucy frowned and pointed at a picture below the caption.

"Look, it's Mr. Edgeworth and Alex," she said.

The slightly old picture showed Miles and Alex Edgeworth, along with a large Golden Retriever on a leash, which Apollo assumed was Pess. They were both smiling ("I'm surprised they found one with Edgeworth actually smiling" Phoenix joked) and it looked like they were at a park. Underneath the snapshot was another caption.

"Miles and Alex Edgeworth from 2 years ago. Mr. Edgeworth adopted Alex when he was 7 years old, and already in trouble with the law 12 times. The two of them- oh why am I even reading this trash?" Apollo shouted, throwing the newspaper at a trash can.

"The media is trying to get everyone to think that Alex really did try to kill Lanalia by talking about getting influenced by Edgeworth," Phoenix said, sighing. "Of course, the 'Demon Prosecutor' would try and get his son to do anything possible to be just like him, huh?"

"This is madness!" Trucy yelled.

"This is the end of mankind's common sense," Apollo groaned. "I can _not_ lose this trial…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me: This is all I have to say.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: ... :(

Maya: What are you all depressed about?

Me: Not many reviews... -sniffles-

Maya: -sighs- well you put this story up a few days ago.

Me: I know... -sighs- Better start typing...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alex sighed as Lia glared at him.

"Would you like to explain to me why you are sitting in there right now?" she asked angrily.

"Ask the police, they're the one who arrested me," Alex replied.

"You know what I mean! Come on, we all know that it wasn't you! Why are the police so stupid?" Lia yelled.

"Well you can't just let a suspect go because they're 'not someone who would do that'. A lot of times people who try to or do kill other people because of all the stress and pressure that they've kept inside for years and years and years. If you keep blowing air into a balloon, it pops. Just like that, people snap under so much pressure."

"Quit acting like we're talking about the weather or something!"

Alex sighed again and put his head against the glass window separating the two of them.

"Well Fräulein Swift, are you going to sit there and glare at me?" he asked.

"No, and since when did you know German?" Lia asked.

"Well, let's just say that Aunt Franziska likes to give me lessons sometimes," Alex muttered.

"I feel sooo bad for you," Lia said, smirking.

"You should," Alex replied, frowning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, there are two things wrong with what you just said, Klavier."

Klavier had gone to Phoenix and Apollo's office to tell everyone who would be the prosecutor for Alex's trial. Klavier didn't want to be prosecutor, and neither did anyone else at the Prosecutor's Office. In annoyance and exasperation, a certain dark haired prosecutor had made a completely stupid and risky move.

"Why would Edgeworth even THINK of doing something like that?" Phoenix groaned. "This really isn't going to help him..."

"well, Mr. Edgeworth said that the other prosecutors were being 'pussies' as he put it, so he would just do it," Klavier explained. "He looked quite mad."

"Well it doesn't make up for the fact that it was a completely stupid thing to do," Apollo sighed.

"Actually, he said that it was the only way he would be able to help you find evidence for the trial, Herr Forehead," Klavier said.

"Well that's true, but if he's the prosecutor for the trial, then the media is going to go crazy. Of course a father would want his son get a Not Guilt sentence, and who could do that better than the Demon Prosecutor? He would make sure that his son would go free, huh? And to top it off, everyone in this city thinks he's guilty," Phoenix replied.

"I don't think that that boy is a mörder (murderer). I've seen him plenty of times before. He's a kavalier (gentleman). He's smart, kind, very helpful-"

"You'd be helpful too if you would quit using German around us," Apollo muttered.

"Ah Herr Forehead, why are you always like that?"

"And quit calling me Herr Forehead!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_You picked the best job for you, that's for sure. Someone like you would be an excellent defence attorney. You know, my whole life changed because of one defence attorney. He was my friend as a kid and he's still my friend. He helped me a lot, and changed the way I saw my place as a prosecutor. Thanks to him, I realized that things such as a perfect win record were meaningless and worthless. All of those guilty sentences were nothing more than me being cowardly and turning away from the truth. No matter how hopeless and desperate the situation, instead of giving up like most people... that man would hold strong and trust that everything would turn out alright, and before I knew it... I began to trust in that man as well. I trusted him with my life, and he protected it despite everything that I had done._

Alex sighed as he remembered what his father had told him when he told him and his aunt that he wanted to become an attorney. To be honest, he expected them not to approve of this, but their reaction was completely the opposite.

_Well well, a defense attorney? You certainly are an ambitious person. I think that you would be the perfect person for the job. I once knew a defence attorney, back when I was in America. He was known for wildly guessing at the truth, yet somehow always won. I think he lost only one case. He's dedicated to helping his clients get the justice they deserve, and he forged evidence just so he could win the trial and prove his client's innocence. He doesn't care about winning, he cares about the truth. That's why he lost that one case. He knew that his client was guilty, and so he got him a guilty sentence. He taught me that winning was nothing if you ignored the truth. Perfect win records mean nothing if you do it only for yourself. Nobody knows that better than him._

One attorney had changed both of them for the better. One man, just one man, had showed the two people who's minds had been corrupted and twisted by Manfred Von Karma, the pure truth. He'd changed both of them so they could be better people, and better prosecutors. If there was one thing Alex wanted to do, it was to become someone just like that.

"Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney," Alex said out loud to himself. "That's who I want to be like. Just like Trucy's father."

Turning over onto his side, the brown haired boy wondered how Phoenix really was now. He'd sometimes see him at the Wonder Bar, coming to pick Trucy up after her performance, and he used to see him at the high school before Alex had gone to college, waiting for Trucy so they could go home. Actually, he didn't see much of Phoenix Wright anymore. It was a bit depressing to think that that once proud and fierce man was now nothing more than ordinary.

Well, _ordinary_ certainly wasn't the "wright" word.

God, he had to stop with those Wright-right jokes.

_Hmm, 'Alex Edgeworth, Ace Attorney'. No, 'The Young Genius, Alex Edgeworth'. Nah, 'The Demon Attorney, Alex Edgeworth'. Definitely no, umm... Man, there's no way I can be anything like Dad or Mr. Wright or Aunt Franziska!_ Alex thought.

_All of these people around you are so great, yet you can't do anything! You're useless! a_ voice inside his head yelled.

_You're still only 16. Think about it. Those people are all so much older and know so much more than you,_ another voice said.

_Excuses excuses. You're 16 and you're already a Sophomore in college. You aren't exactly average, you know._

_You're still young. Some things you don't learn until you're older._

_Franziska was 13 when she had her first trial._

_Well she had Manfred Von Karma as a father!_

_Makes no difference even with Miles Edgeworth as a father._

_It makes a whole world of difference!_

_You're a genius. A child prodigy. A wunderkind. You should be able to at least do something right for a change!_

_Just because you're extremely smart doesn't mean you can't screw up sometimes._

Alex smacked his head with his hand. He must be going crazy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lanalia and Travis walked back to Wright Anything Agency, feeling extremely depressed and exhausted. Not only was their uncle constantly chased by the media, they were too. Suddenly, Travis yanked Lanalia's hand and dragged her into the office and slammed the door. Apollo, who was sitting at the table, jumped at the loud noise.

"Please don't slam the door," he said, turning around.

"What was that about?" Lanalia asked Travis.

"Could you shut all the blinds, Mr. Justice? The stupid paparazzi is everywhere," Travis grumbled, and began pulling the curtains of the closest window shut. Lanalia and Apollo helped him.

"Say, where's Trucy?" Lanalia asked.

"She's staying after school working on a project," Apollo replied. "Why'd you come here? Isn't class still going on?"

"No. Not for us, at least," Travis said. "We wanted to talk with you about the trial."

"I still think that it's a stupid idea for your uncle to be prosecuting this trial," Apollo sighed.

"Well he says it's the easiest way to gather information about all of this, and it also gives him a good explanation to, too. Sometimes you never know what Uncle Miles is thinking," Lanalia said, folding her arms.

"You know, the newspapers all say 'Attempted murder', but aren't the charges Aggravated Assault with a Deadly Weapon?" Travis asked.

"Um, they are. The stupid media likes to exaggerate to a point that nothing makes sense anymore," Apollo muttered.

"And that's why the only parts of the newspaper I read are Travel and the comics," Lanalia sighed.

"There was one thing that's been seriously bothering me ever since the police arrested Alex," Travis said. "It's about the knife that man was holding. It was a Swiss Army Knife, but something about it seemed familiar."

"Me too. I can't put my finger on it, but there was something about that knife that felt familiar," Lanalia agreed.

Trucy kicked the door of the building open and stormed in.

"W-what's wrong, Trucy?" Apollo asked her.

"It's that stupid Connor!" she shouted. "He didn't show up to help us with our project again, and it's due in two days!"

"Well you could tell your teacher and she could tell him to help your group," Apollo suggested.

"Tried that, failed miserably. He kicked white-out on the board so the teacher gave us an extra day to complete it. He's so mean, yet he has so many friends! He's popular with the guys and a lot of the girls, and he's always so mean to me!" Trucy yelled. She stormed upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

"She's in a bad mood," Lanalia sighed.

"ANYWAY," Travis continued. "For the trial tomorrow, Trucy's coming along, right?"

"Um, yeah, why ask?" Apollo asked, puzzled.

"Well, I thought that if Trucy was there Alex might be less inclined to do something stupid."

"And how does Trucy have anything to do with this?"

Travis rolled his eyes and Lanalia giggled.

"Because Alex loves her."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If there was one thing Miles wished would happen, it was for the media to leave him alone for once. The "Demon Prosecutor" was used to all of the attention, but Alex certainly wasn't. Living with Miles for ten years had done nothing to help him get used to the media trying to watch his every move. What more, Alex wasn't exactly what you would call "outgoing". Most of the time he was shy and quiet, his loud and more adventurous side coming out only during the mock trials that the Law students hosted. Alex was always the one trying to stop the fights that his siblings got into, and always made sure that Pess wouldn't hit him with his signature tackle. The everyday Alex and the courtroom Alex were two different people, really.

Miles groaned as he spotted 5 cars parked outside of his house. He did not feel like having to sit around and answer questions when he was supposed to be at the courthouse in a few minutes.

As soon as he got outside, seven reporters swarmed in front of him, asking questions all at once.

"Sir, what do you think-"

"How do you justify-"

"-your son being the defendant-"

"All of the other damn prosecutors were being pussies so I decided to do it!" Miles roared. "Now get out of the way so I can get to the courtroom!"

He pushed his way through the reporters and got into his car and drove to the courtroom. Halfway there, his cellphone began to ring, playing the Steel Samurai theme song.

"It's me."

_"Hey Dad. How much time are you planning on using to get to the courtroom less than 3 miles away?"_

"Well, the paparazzi seem to be interested with me especially today."

_"They've been interested with you for as long as I know."_

"Hold on, I'm coming."

_"Well, the trial won't wait. You better hurry up or they'll start without you."_

"Well that's good for you because they'll automatically say I'm innocent. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't go."

_"And maybe you should go jump off a cliff. Come on, just hurry up, okay?"_

"I don't need my son to tell me to hurry up. I'll see you in a bit."

_"Bye Dad."_

"Bye."

_Click._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

"The defence is ready, Your Honor."

"Well then. Let us start the trial."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me: The trial begins!

Alex: -- Why am I always the guy who get's ganged up on?

Me: Because you're just that way.

Alex: You've already got a sequel in mind don't y- OMPH!

Me: -tackles- Shut up!

Lia and Travis: -sweatdrop-

REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: So here we go. The trial.

Alex: I bet 30 bucks she'll kill me off.

Lanalia: I bet 20 dollars she'll make you do the epic little save-their-lover-ish thing.

Travis: 40 dollars to a fluffy scene at the end.

Me: 0-o I'm going to ignore that... just keep typing...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The evidence here is very decisive, I'd say. The defendant's fingerprints are on the weapon, and there was a witness," Miles said, shrugging. Phoenix looked over at him, and sighed.

"Apollo, be careful. Don't think that he'll be easy on you just because you're defending Alex," he told Apollo, who nodded.

T-the defense would like to bring out a witness!" Apollo said loudly.

"Well then, if the defense would bring out its first witness," the judge replied.

Lanalia entered the courtroom, looking a bit distracted. She glanced at Alex, who smiled at her, and she gave him a wink.

"Name and occupation please," Miles said.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Lanalia Swift, I'm a college student studying German and Culinary Arts," she replied, looking a bit embarassed. "May I say something first?"

"Of course," the judge said. "What do you want to say?"

"I might not be a good witness for the trial. I don't remember some things, and I saw a few things that apparently didn't happen before the actual crime, and my short term memory isn't exactly all that great, so I'm not so sure as if I would be a good witness. I don't lie when it comes to serious buisness like this. I just forget."

"Um, I see. Well, please begin your testimony."

Lanalia sighed before starting her testimony.

"My boyfriend Travis and my, er, friend Alex and I were heading back to the dorms after a particularly long mock trial. The older Law students decided that it would be nice if they had mock trials and so Alex, being a Law student, attends all of them, even when he's not defending anyone, and he always drags us along unless we have something else to do. That night, it had been a bit long, and so we were walking back from the public library to the dorms when Alex said that he forgot his jacket at the library. I had noticed this when we left and I was going to see how long it took him to realize that because he loses his things a lot. So he ran back to the library and Travis and I told him we would wait for him at the college's Media Center. The two of us went ahead and when we were walking back, I saw a dead dog in the street about halfway to the Media Center. I started to freak out a bit because I'm the type of person who catches flies and puts them back outside instead of swatting them and on top of that, the dog looked just like Pess. I told Travis 'Oh my god, that dog looks like Pess,' and he asked me what the hell I was talking about. I-"

"Um, may I ask who this 'Pess' is?" the judge asked.

"Alex and Mr. Edgeworth's dog, sir," Lanalia said, and continued her testimony.

"So I pointed at where I saw the dog, and Travis said that there was no dog in the road, and that the only living things on the road were us and the trees. He would never joke about things like dead animals around me or anyone for that matter, so I thought that I must be seeing things. I was getting a bit dizzy too, and Travis was getting worried, so we hurried over to the Media Center to wait for Alex."

"Well, we got there and by that time it was midnight. Travis was calling Alex to tell him that I wasn't feeling so good when we saw a man coming up the steps. I thought that he was probably a new student there because the college recently had a lot of people transferring into it, so I told him that the Media Center was closed and that it would open again at 7:00 am and that the Media Center closes at 10:00 pm, and then he pulled out a switchblade, and got me in the arm with it. He pulled it out and tried again, but Travis had yanked my hand and the two of us started running toward the dorms. Travis was still on his cellphone with Alex, and after a while I think I passed out, because everything after that is a big blank up until being at the hospital."

"Hmm, I see. You've been through a lot," the judge said sympathetically.

"I've been through enough trouble for a lifetime, with being in the hospital and this stupid trial and everything," Lanalia muttered. "Oh, wait!" she added urgently. "I forgot to add one thing in! The man got extremely close to catching us once, and he started talking to me in German. He said 'I'll kill you two and after that I'll kill that murderer 'friend' of yours and get my revenge.' I told him that I had no idea what he was telling me , that I only understood English, but he laughed and said that he knew I could understand my own native tounge."

"Your own 'native tounge'?" the judge asked.

"I'm part German. The man somehow knew that I was part German, and that I could speak German."

"Why did you tell him that you couldn't understand him when you did?"

"I thought that he might be a, well, um... a certain person who I'm not exactly on good terms with."

"Who is this person?"

"I don't really want to say. And besides, he's dead. It's not possible that it's him."

The judge nodded his head, and didn't question her further.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lanalia looked at Miles with a feeling of dread. She had just told the judge the person that she knew was the real culprit was dead.

"Good going Lia, you've just told your first lie," she muttered to herself.

_Well he is dead_, said a voice in her head.

_Only to you. He is alive_, replied another.

Lanalia shook her head and looked up at Miles.

"You said that the defendent turned back as you walked back with him and the other witness, correct?" Miles asked.

"Yes."

"How long was he gone?"

"Um, I'm not sure. It took 20 minutes to get to the Media Center, and I'm not sure what happened after I passed out."

"How long did the man you saw chase you?"

"I'm not sure of that either. I passed out while he was still chasing us. But I do remember that we were running for 3 minutes before I passed out."

"How do you know this?"

"Alex called Travis, and I saw the time from Travis' cell phone. I passed out while they were talking."

Lanalia rubbed the wound on her forearm as Miles pondered something.

"Well Miss Swift, I can't find any contradictions in your testimony, but I don't think that it is going to help the defendent much. I would like to present the weapon used in the stabbing as evidence of the defendant's guilt," Miles replied. Lanalia glared at Miles.

Miles pulled out a small switchblade inside of a plastic bag. Blood was dried onto the tip of the blade.

"The blood on the switchblade was tested, and it came up as Miss Swift's blood. There were also fingerprints on here, and they came out as the defendent's. This is just about all the proof needed to prove his guilt," he said, smirking. Miles looked up to see Alex wink at him. He had an expression on his face that said _You know that Lia's gonna blow..._

And she did.

Lanalia slammed her fists down on the table, glaring daggers at Miles.

"What... the... f--..."

A few people gasped at Lanalia's swearing, but Lanalia just glared at them too.

"You... what the hell... I am trying to prove that YOUR SON is innocent, and you know it, yet you sit there and try to make him guilty? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lanalia screamed at Miles. Alex stood up and slammed his hand against the wall behind him.

"Lia, would you shut up?!"

"No I will NOT shut up, you dad over there is trying to get yet another guilty verdict when the defendant is innocent! What the hell kind of father does he think he is?!"

"In a courtroom, family and friends mean nothing! The truth and only the truth is what matters!"

"That would be if you were guilty! I'm talking about right now!"

"Lawyers shouldn't let their feelings change what they know is the truth!"

"But he KNOWS the truth is that you're guilty!"

Lanalia and Alex continued to scream at eachother. The judge banged his gavel to quiet them, but failed.

"Look, my dad is doing his job! You don't even know what kind of bulls--t he had to go through with the damned media just to do this!"

"Then he shouldn't have taken your case! He should have never taken this case!"

"Unless your memory is that bad, he said in front of the three of us that the only reason he was taking the case was because all of the other prosecutors were being pansies and were too scared to take it!"

"Well he should have made one of the other prosecutors take it!"

"Lia, do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yes I know what I'm saying! I'm saying that my little brother's dad is being a complete b--t--d right now and I'd say he's no better than our dad!"

The crowd suddenly became quiet. Miles shook his head, and Apollo and Trucy groaned. Lanalia had just shouted for all the world to hear that Alex was her brother, and that would surely be the death of her, Alex and Travis.

The last comment from Lanalia seemed to shock Alex. He stood there wide eyed before turning his head and looking at Lanalia sideways, making him look even scarier.

"You... you mother f--ing b--h, you dare to compare my dad with Van Kaan?!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"You deaf, pussy?!"

Lanalia kicked the witness stand so hard that it shook.

"Alexander Gregory Edgeworth, you mother fu-"

"You think you have some sort of authority over me just by saying my full name? You think you can get away with comparing the man that took good care of me for the last 10 years with that b--d that would hit us just because we missed school because we were SICK? You think that the person who adopted me despite knowing how much danger it could put him in is the same as the person who killed our mom and made me think that I did it so I would commit suicide and die? _DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT?_"

Lanalia and Alex stood there for a moment, glaring at eachother. Then, Lanalia slammed her fist on thte witness stand and put her head down.

"F--k this... f--k everything... f--k _everyone_..."

Alex looked at Lanalia with a sad smile. Sighing, he sat back down and started tapping on the desk.

"Lia, I don't think you're a b--h or a pussy. Just quit screaming at my dad and I'll be happy," he said.

"I-if the prosecution is done cross-examining the witness, the d-defense would like to bring out another witness!" Apollo suddenly yelled, trying to break the tension. Miles nodded.

"What? Oh, um, well then, if the defense would bring out its next witness," the judge replied.

Travis walked in, adjusting his eyepiece as he walked up to the stand. He whispered something to Lanalia, who shot him a dirty look before stomping over to where Apollo, Trucy and Alex stood. Travis looked over at Miles and frowned a little.

"Name and occupation please," Miles said, and Travis frowned even more.

"Travis Hunter, college student," he answered plainly.

"Please tell the court what happened."

"Lia's goddamn poor excuse for a father tried to kill her and me, that's what happened."

The courtroom burst into chattering. The judge banged his gavel and tried to quiet the crowd.

"Order, order, order! If you could please be a bit more specific?" he asked.

"Okay, Lia's goddamn mother f--ing poor excuse of a father attempted to kill Lia and me with a switchblade at the college's media center and stabbed Lia and chased us halfway across the campus and tried to kill Alex too," Travis growled. A few people gasped at his foul language, and once again the room burst into chatter.

"What language!"

"That boy must really hate that girl's father..."

"What kind of parent would try to kill their own daughter and her friends?"

"Order! Order! ORDER!"

The judge banged his gavel three times before staring at Travis, wide eyed.

"Please tone down on the language a bit, please!" he said.

"I'm sorry your Honor, but you asked me to be more specific," Travis replied. "And, I can prove that it was him and not my brother."

He pulled out a green cellphone from his pocket and clicked a button. The sound of a dial tone could be heard.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_"Alex!"_

Travis' panicked voice could be heard.

_"Trav? What's going on? What happened?"_

_"You goddamn 'father' is chasing us with your switchblade that you lost a few days back!"_

_"What the fu- wait, how did he get in?"_

_"I don't know, knowing him he probably killed the guards watching the cameras or something."_

_"Now isn't the time for jokes! Where is he? I'm gonna murder that b--d!"_

_"I don't-"_

_"Ich werde Ihnen zwei töten und nach diesem, dass Mörder 'Freund' von Ihnen erhalten und meine Rache!"_

A man's voice boomed through the courtroom. Every word was full of malice and anger.

_"I don't know what you're saying!"_

Lanalia's panicked voice responded to the man, and the man laughed.

_"Ich weiß, Sie können verstehen, Ihre eigene Muttersprache!"_

Next came the sound of something splattering onto something else, and the enraged yell of a man.

_"What's going on?"_

_"I threw mud on his face."_

_"Kick him in the-"_

_"Very funny. I'm going straight to the dorms. Meet me there and DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID."_

_"What makes you think I'll do something stupid?"_

_"Everything that I know about you just screams stupidity. I called Security already, so don't bother."_

_"Look, I get it. I'll meet you at the dorms."_

_Click._

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Travis snapped his cellphone shut and smirked.

"And I think that's just about enough information needed to prove Alex's innocence," he said. "And proves that mother f--ing b--d's guilt."

"You're going to regret saying that," growled a voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone turned around to look at a man standing in front of the doors of the courtroom, holding a gun in one hand and a bloody knife in the other. He had dark brown hair exactly the same shade as Lanalia's.

"You!" Lanalia, Travis and Alex yelled at the same time, their voices filled with hatred.

"Hmm, did you think that you three could run from me forever? Especially when one of you is the son of a well known prosecutor _and_ goes to college when he is only 16 years old?" the man laughed. "I hope you three have had a good life so far..."

Travis glared at the man, and Alex slowly pushed past Apollo and Trucy and grabbed Lanalia's hand and pulled her toward him.

"...because I'm going to make sure you three meddiling children never awake again."

"Oh really?" Alex yelled. "Do you honestly think that you can kill the three of us? Because the last time you tried to do that, you failed miserably, you mother f--er!"

The man glared at Alex and pointed the pistol at him. Lanalia shoved Alex behind her.

"No you won't. You won't touch him ever again," she snarled

"Hmm, really? Last time I checked, I'm the one with a finger on the trigger, not you," the man replied, lazily loading the gun with a short _click_.

"Last time I checked, we're in charge of our lives. I almost feel sorry for you, killing your own wife to destroy your surrogate son's life!" Lanalia yelled.

Alex glared at the man that was once his foster father with anger in his eyes. Miles flinched as he saw the look on his son's eyes. He had never seen Alex so mad in his life.

"You little b--d, I am going to make you pay for everything you've done," Alex snarled.

"Oh dear, it looks as if your brother has cracked, Lanalia," the man laughed.

Alex exploded.

Apollo, Trucy and Lanalia grabbed at Alex's shirt, pulling him back as he yelled curses at the man standing at the doorway.

"Alex! Stop, you'll only get yourself killed!" Trucy cried.

"Well then I'd rather get killed!" Alex roared at her.

"Dammit, stop! Alex, stop!" Apollo yelled.

"Alex, stop! Quit it, he'd kill you without even flinching!" Lanalia screamed.

"Alex, listen to them! Have some common sense!" Travis yelled from the witness stand.

BANG.

The man had fired a shot right next to Trucy's head. She shook as blood dripped from the cut on her cheek.

"I'd quiet down if I were you. I could easily kill her, you know," the man said. Apollo glared at the man as Alex pulled Trucy closer to him.

"Do anything like that again and I'll be the one who'll kill you," Apollo snarled.

"Big words from the tiny, insignificant attorney," the man laughed. "You wouldn't be able to even scratch me."

"Why do you want to kill them so badly?" Miles asked. The man looked at him, then pointed the pistol at Miles' head.

"Ah yes, the prosecutor who took in that worthless excuse of a human being. I always wondered how you could stand being near him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. The onlly person I took in was a smart, kind and strong young man," Miles growled back.

"I guess you must have adopted 2 boys then, Prosecutor Edgeworth. I abandoned that worthless being you call your son because he was the exact opposite of that. He was a complete idiot, had no problem breaking my rules, and he was weak," the man said, smirking. "But no, you had to take him in, you saved him from dying... If you hadn't found him, he'd be dead by now, and I wouldn't have had to spend the effort tracking him down just to kill a single worthless vermin. And you were the one who sent me off to jail for doing everybody a favor... I think it's time that I got my revenge for everything you destroyed..."

"NO!"

Alex jumped over the desk and tackled the man. The pistol went flying, and both of them scrambled to catch it.

"Hah!" the man yelled as he caught the gun. He turned around and pointed it at Alex, who was on the ground.

"That's the last thing you'll ever do... any last words?"

"F--k you Leon Van Kaan."

BANG.

Lanalia and Trucy screamed. Alex slumped to the floor and lay there, motionless.

"Alex!"

"No, Alex, no!"

"Dammit, get up you idiot!"

"Alex! Alex, get up!"

"A-alex..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miles stared, wide eyed at the scene in front of him. His son, his own son, had been murdered right in front of his eyes... Rage boiled up inside of him, and he glared at the man with murder in his eyes.

"Well, that would make two people out of the way for today," Leon said, smirking.

"W-wait, two people?" Trucy asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, that prosecutor with the blonde hair seems very attached to that brunette detective, hmm? He dove right in front of her without flinching," he replied, pulling out the bloodstained knife from before and wiping it on his jacket.

"No, you didn't... not Klavier too..." Apollo gasped. Leon just smirked.

"That look on your face makes me want to kill you too out of pity," he replied.

Miles looked down at the floor, unable to take everything in. He had killed Klavier too? Just as Miles looked back up, he realized something. Even though Alex was motionless on the ground, there wasn't a single drop of blood anywhere. Just as he wondered how that was possible, Alex lifted his head up a little bit and winked at Miles. Miles gasped, and blinked away tears of relief that had pooled in his eyes.

_I'm gonna kill that man_, Alex mouthed.

_I suppose I can't stop you_, Miles mouthed back. Alex rolled his eyes. Leon was still facing away from Alex, pointing the pistol at Lanalia, Apollo and Trucy. Slowly, Alex stretched his hand out toward Leon's leg, then yanked hard on his foot. Leon lost his balance and fell backward, dropping the pistol. Lanalia jumped forward and caught it and quickly pointed it at Leon.

"You b--d, you mother f--er, you monster," she growled. "You adopted Alex and then killed Mom so you could destroy his life... he never did anything to you... why the hell would you even think of doing such a thing...?"

Leon smirked at his daughter.

"Simple. His biological father sent me to jail for stabbin the worthless b--d that almost raped your mother. He almost raped her, and I stabbed him. He went free while I was sent to jail by your precious boyfriend's father."

Lanalia glared at Leon, still holding the pistol at his head.

"Then why did you try to kill me too? If revenge was what you wanted, then why did you go after me too?"

"You were too close to them... Those two brothers, they tainted your thoughts, made you sympathetic towards them... Travis and Alex Hunter are two worthless vermin that need to be killed. Think! Their father was resposible for sending me off to jail for trying to protect your mother!"

"Then why did you kill her? Why did you kill Mom?"

"...that woman. That woman was too close to Alex. I was going to kill him one day, and I knew that she was too soft to let me do something like that to her beloved son... He wasn't even her real son, yet she treated him as such, maybe even loved him more than you... I had to get rid of her. I killed her, and made it look like Alex had done it on accident, that he was the one who killed her... But they found out. And Miles Edgeworth decided that he would get a guilty verdict no matter what so he could avenge his precious son..."

Lanalia stood silently, staring down at Leon. She closed her eyes and smirked.

"The only thing that's keeping me from shooting you until I run out of bullets is the fact that I'd be executed for murder," Lanalia said. "You are a poor excuse of a father and a human being. I hope you die a slow and agonizing death."

Leon smirked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me: Huh, this was shorter than I expected... I actually wanted Miles to accuse Travis, and then Travis and Lanalia go and scream at him about accusing his own nephew, and then Alex would tell them that family means nothing in the courtroom. That was kinda how I wanted to reveal the fact that Alex was once adopted by Lanalia's family... Oh well, this turned out fine after all.

Travis: I still keep my bet. The story isn't over yet.

Lanalia: Can I get 10 dollars for getting the save-your-lover part right? Klavier saved Ema, according to the story...

Alex: Then I get 15 dollars for almost dying.

Lanalia: Does pretend dying count?

Alex: Well you got half of your bet.

Lanalia: Fine.

Me: -.- I feel oh so very loved. Hmm, now I only have one more chapter and an epilouge to write.

REVIEW OR DIE.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm listening to the orchestrated versions of AA songs along with a few Objection themes and Trucy's theme and my god they have given me a good lot of ideas. I really hate the third chapter, like, a LOT. So I might redo it sometime. Maybe. Maybe not. Probably not. Yeah, I don't think that's very likely to happen. Ugh.

On another more positive note, I'm going to start another AA fic with the same OCs. It's going to be a drabble fic, so there really isn't going to be a nice plot that goes through the whole story. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do any more AA fics. I just can't write the courtroom scenes, as you can see by my epic failure at writing the third chapter. The drabbles kind of skip around when it comes to the timeline, but they're drabbles and drabbles do that, I guess.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"You." Smack. "Little." Smack. "Idiotic." Smack. "Glimmerous." Smack. "Fop!" Smack.

Ema frowned as Klavier just laughed as she slapped him to emphasize each word.

"I was worried, you glimmerous foppish idiot!" she yelled. Klavier raised an eyebrow.

"You, Fraulein Detective, were worried about me?" he asked. Ema frowned even more and flicked a Snackoo at his head.

"Yes, who else?!" she screamed.

It was a week since the trial, and everybody had gone to the hospital to see Klavier. Ema had tagged along with them because she "needed some fresh air anyway" and was now screaming at Klavier for making her worry. Alex, Lanalia and Travis looked extremely guilty about something as they stood there with Apollo, Trucy, Phoenix and Miles while Ema continued to scream.

"Ema, would you please calm down?" Apollo begged. Ema pouted, but stopped screaming never the less.

"Mr. Gavin... Prosecutor Gavin..." Lanalia mumbled out.

"Just call me Klavier," Klavier replied.

"K-klavier... Mr. Gavin..."

Lanalia burst into tears.

Everybody stared as Lanalia choked out what seemed to be an apology.

"...mother effing... my father... almost killed...scared everybody..."

"Calm down! You didn't do anything wrong Fraulein Swift! Don't cry!" Klavier replied hastily.

"Well it was our problem and we got you into it," Travis added.

"Yeah. He was trying to kill us, not you and Miss Skye," Alex sighed.

Phoenix felt like dumping cold water on their heads. The three of them always felt guilty about something, and it was starting to get to the point of it being annoying.

"You three need to stop blaming yourselves for things that were never your fault!" Phoenix yelled, startling everybody.

"But it is our- well, _my_ fault!" Alex retorted.

"No it isn't. The only person who should be thinking that it is his fault would be Leon. That man is responsible for all of this, not you or anybody else."

"But he was trying to kill us! He just happened to meet Prosecutor Gavin and Detective Skye and he-"

"Exactly! Leon was the one who met up with Klavier and Ema, not you! Leon was the one who tried to kill you and your siblings, not you! None of this is your fault!"

"If I hadn't been born, I don't think any of this would have happened!"

"Alex, what are you talking about?! Miles, you should talk some sense into your son!"

Alex glared at Phoenix.

"I have plenty of sense. I just ignore it most of the time because if I listen to it, nothing good ever happens," he spat.

"Plenty of good things happen when you listen to your common sense!" Lanalia yelled, alarmed.

"What do you mean? I listened to my sense and got arrested!"

"You listen to your sense and get plenty of 'not guilty' verdicts during the mock trials!"

"That's the only time that I bother listening to my sense because that's the only time my sense makes any sense!"

Travis was trying not to laugh as he listened to his girlfriend and brother yell at eachother over stupid matters. Eventually, he couldn't hold it in and started to laugh, leaning on Klavier's bed for support. Alex and Lanalia glared at him.

"What is so goddamn funny?"

"You and Alex fighting over how he doesn't listen to his _sense_! Come on, that has got to be the strangest thing you two have fought over!"

Travis continued to laugh as everybody gave him a strange look. Trucy began to giggle too.

"Stop it, it's contagious!" she laughed.

"I'll stop after-"

Travis stopped mid-sentence and began to laugh uncontrollably. Trucy joined in, and they leaned on eachother to keep their balance.

"Why is that so funny?" Lanalia demanded.

"Trucy, get up off the floor please," Apollo sighed as Trucy and Travis collapsed onto the floor, still laughing.

"Dad, Travis has gone crazy," Alex said.

"I suspect that he had a long time ago," Miles replied.

"HEY!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ack, Aunt Franziska I'm fine!"

Alex tried to wrestle himself out of Franziska's grip as she demanded to know if they were alright.

"That foolish foul man tried to kill you!" she yelled. "That foolish fool tried to kill you all! Of course I'm not going to believe you if you just randomly yell that you're fine!"

"Franziska, we're all fine. Now calm down," Miles sighed. Franziska let go of Alex's wrist, and he ran behind his siblings, who laughed.

"Not funny you guys, not funny," he muttered, scowling.

"And Klavier's going to be okay too, so nobody's going to die," Apollo added. Franziska cracked her whip at the brunette, making his jump back.

"I'm not worried about that foolish fool of a prosecutor! I'm worried about my foolish nephews and niece and little brother!" Franziska snapped.

"But Daddy told me that Mr. Edgeworth was older than you, Miss Von Karma," Trucy said innocently.

"Aunt Franziska just calls Dad that," Alex told her.

"Oh. Hey Alex, how come you decided to become a defence attorney after you said you wanted to become a prosecutor?"

"Oh, that? Well, at first I wanted to be a prosecutor because Dad and Aunt Franziska were prosecutors, but then Dad said that he had wanted to be a defence attorney like his dad when he was a kid, so I thought that I would become a defence attorney instead. And besides, I'd be a better defence attorney than if I was a prosecutor."

Trucy and Alex continued to talk about future jobs and things that they wanted to do as adults as Travis, Lanalia and Apollo tried to quietly slip away from everyone.

CRACK!

Franziska's whip lashed at their heels, making them jump.

"And just where do you foolish fools think you are going?"

"To eat. We're hungry!" Lanalia complained.

CRACK!

"Foolish fools! Can't you wait?"

"NO! I'm hungry and I WANNA EAT NOW!"

Travis and Alex covered their ears as Lanalia whined loudly.

"Okay okay we'll go get burgers or something. Just hold on!" Miles said.

"Yay, burgers! Trucy, let's race to my car! Ready, go!"

Lanalia and Trucy bolted down the hallway as Phoenix and Miles yelled at them to stop running.

"All's well, eh?" Travis asked Alex.

"I suppose so," Alex replied, grinning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, what are you going to do after you graduate?"

Everyone was now crammed into the Wright Anything Agency's office, eating burgers and chinese take-out (except for Franziska who refused to eat such greasy food and was drinking tea instead). They were talking about college and their potential jobs after they graduated.

"Um, I'm not too sure. Maybe I'll write a few songs and be famous," Lanalia replied to Miles' question. Alex and Travis rolled his eyes.

"Okay okay, I'll marry Travis and let him do the working. I'll just help around the agency and take care of our kids," she said.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant, but..." Travis sighed.

"Well I've made up my mind! I'm going to finish college, pass the bar exam, marry Trucy and work here at the Wright Anything Agency, and possibly get Mr. Wright to be an attorney again!" Alex shouted.

Everyone stared at him.

"Uh, or I'll just fall under the table and die of embarassment..." he added, turning red.

"Marry Trucy?" Lanalia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Forget it," Alex muttered.

"Marry me?" Trucy asked, ducking under the table to retrieve the chopsticks she had dropped when Alex had shouted. "Why would you marry me?"

"Like I said, forget it," Alex sighed.

"No I won't forget it. You have a good point about making Daddy be a lawyer again, and you want to marry me. Why me?"

"Because I like you."

"Alex, you don't marry people because you like them!"

"Yes you do! You fall in love with them and-"

"So you love me?"

Alex turned a bright red.

"Uh, um..."

"Well?"

Everyone was now staring at Trucy and Alex, amused. Alex looked at his sibling for help. but they just shrugged.

"O-okay, yeah... I love you..."

"That isn't very reassuring Alex."

"Okay, I love you. Happy?"

Trucy jumped out of her chair and ran behind Alex. Before he could react, Trucy had hugged him from behind.

"Yay!"

"Ack, Trucy! Trucy, hey!"

Lanalia and Travis laughed as Trucy continued to hug Alex. Alex stood up and swiftly swiped her hat from her head.

"HA!"

Alex ran behind Travis and handed him the hat. Travis threw it across the table at Miles, who threw it at Phoenix, who threw it back at Alex.

"Run!" he yelled.

The brunette boy ran from Trucy, jumping over chairs and stacks of books and papers. Trucy followed closely after yelling at her lover to give her hat back.

"Gimme my hat back Alex!"

"What's the magic word?"

"_Please_ give me my hat back!"

Alex tossed the blue top hat back to her.

"You know, you look pretty with your hat off," he said.

"Really?" Trucy asked.

"No, you look ugly. Come on, of course you look pretty!" Alex replied, rolling his eyes at Trucy's question.

"Fools," Franziska muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Eheh, there's the last chapter...

Well, there's an epilouge after this, so it isn't really over yet. And, I'm thinking of doing the drabbles about these guys, so I don't think this is the last you'll see of my OCs.

REVIEW FOOLS.


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Ooookay guys, epilogue!

Not that writing the last chapter of anything is very fun… *sniff*

Oh well… what has to be done has to be done! *insert very serious face here*

*holds serious face for a little bit*

Pfffffffffffffffffffffft-

*bursts out laughing*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Apollo sighed and leaned back in his chair. For some reason they had a huge workload recently.

"Apollo, no slacking off!"

Phoenix stuck his head through the doorway, frowning. His hair was slightly scuffed up, and stuck in different directions in the back.

"No slacking off? Mr. Wright, what about YOU? Your hair's a mess, I can tell you've been taking a nap!"

Phoenix rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Just do your work, or I'll have Alex do your work."

"I DON'T NEED ANY MORE WORK THAN I ALREADY HAVE!"

Alex's irritated voice shook the entire office as he stormed out of his room. He sighed and plopped down onto the couch.

"Man, we have so much work now… Why why why why why…"

"I'm guessing it has to do with us becoming defense attorneys. We're both quite well-known around the city now."

"Yeah I know that, but it's not like I'm a genius like you. And crap, I need to go pick up Trucy."

"Yeah, can't believe you forgot about that. What kind of boyfriend are- OOMPH!"

Alex threw a cushion at Apollo and stormed off again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh, Fräulein Lia, Herr Travis, good afternoon!"

Klavier smiled at the couple, who were standing in front of the Wright and Co. Law Office.

"Hello Klavier. How's everything been?"

"Hey Klavier, nice to see you."

Klavier laughed.

"It's very nice to see you both, but I should be asking how everything has been! How do you feel, Fräulein Lia?"

Lanalia smiled and put her hand on her swollen stomach.

"It's a little tiring, but I'm fine. It feels so strange to think about it…"

Travis laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek lightly before turning to Klavier again.

"She hasn't gone crazy yet," he said, and ducked a slap from Lanalia. Klavier laughed.

"Still as energetic as ever I see, Fräulein! I hope for the best for you both," he said, and continued down the sidewalk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trucy grabbed her backpack and walked out of the classroom as the school bell rang. Students flooded the hallways, and Trucy made her way through the mass of students to the doors of the school. She pushed them open and stepped outside, walking towards the street. A few boys snickered as she passed them.

"Hey, little magician! Come do a magic trick for us, will you?"

Trucy sighed and ignored them, continuing her walk to the street. The boys began to follow her, pretending to wave wands around and pull things out of imaginary hats.

"Hey, you gonna ignore us?"

"Come on, do a card trick for us Trucy!"

"Yeah, pull something out of your hat, Trucy!"

She turned around, glaring at them.

"Just leave me alone," she said.

"Aw, the little magician's angry!"

"Oooh, what's she gonna do, turn us into toads?"

"I wish I could," Trucy muttered under her breath.

One of the boys pulled on her hair, and she swiveled around, looking furious.

"Leave… me… _alone_…" she growled.

"Aww… don't be angry, little magician-"

"Trucy!"

Trucy turned around to see Alex behind her on his Moped.

"Alex!" Trucy exclaimed, her face brightening immediately. "I didn't know you were coming to pick me up!"

"Yeah, well I am, so go ahead and get on. And put on a helmet too, I don't need your dad yelling at me for letting you ride without a helmet."

Trucy giggled and pulled the helmet over her head. The boys stared at the couple, whispering.

"Who is that?"

"H-hey, that's Miles Edgeworth's son!"

"The Demon Prosecutor's son? No way!"

"No joke! That's Alex Edgeworth!"

Alex sighed.

"I'm not deaf you know. Hmm, maybe I should tell my dad about people bullying my girlfriend…" he said loudly.

The boys quickly shut up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Glimmerous fop!"

Ema scoffed as she plopped down on the couch next to Apollo. He eyed her oddly.

"What now?"

"The glimmerous fop does nothing but annoy me!"

"…Ema… we've talked about this before…"

Ema glared at Apollo.

"Why would he like me? Come on, he has plenty of cute fans that he could go play around with!" she yelled, rolling her eyes.

"How do you know that?" Apollo asked. "I mean, how can you be so sure?"

"I'M SURE OF IT!"

Apollo backed away from Ema just a tad.

Trucy and Alex walked into the office, slamming the door shut behind them. The whole room shook from the force of the door hitting the frame.

"…whoops…"

Apollo and Ema glared at Alex, who rolled his eyes and whistled innocently.

"You have perfect timing Alex," Trucy said. "You came to pick me up at just the right time, and I think we just walked into an interesting conversation…"

Ema scoffed.

"Stay out of it! And I still don't see how that glimmerous fop could like me!"

"Oh, so you're talking about Mr. Gavin?"

"Trucy, I said stay out!"

"Well Ema you're sort of yelling and we can sort of hear you. And I think that he likes you, too."

"Alex I'm gonna rip your hair out!"

Alex and Trucy laughed, and went into the kitchen. Suddenly the door slammed open, and Lanalia and Travis stood in the doorway. Lanalia's foot was in the air, and Travis stood behind her with an exasperated look on his face.

"See, I can still do most of the stuff I did normally!"

Travis sighed.

"I never said that you couldn't, I said that you _shouldn't_."

They walked in and Lanalia plopped down on the couch next to Ema.

"So Ema, howzit goin'?"

"The glimmerous fop is annoying me, and everyone keeps saying that it's because he likes me!"

"Oh dear, because that's a bad thing."

"Not you too!"

Travis and Lanalia laughed as Ema scowled at them.

"Hello everyone! Is Fräulein Ema here?"

Klavier entered, and Ema literally screamed.

"Not YOU again! Why why why why why?!"

Apollo stuck his head through the doorway of the kitchen with a stick of Pocky in his mouth.

"Oh, hi Mr. Gavin."

"Oh, Herr Forehead. Hello."

"Quit calling me that."

Trucy pushed Apollo's head down to get a better look, also with a stick of Pocky in her mouth.

"Hello Mr. Gavin!"

"Ah, Fräulein Trucy! Good to see you."

Klavier sat down on the couch next to Lanalia and Ema. Lanalia grinned and winked at Ema, who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Glimmerous fop, following me everywhere I go! Stalker! I should get a restraining order!"

Klavier laughed.

"Oh come on Fräulein, why don't you like me?"

"Because you're a glimmerous fop!"

"Oh, that's not nice… I don't like people who aren't nice, but then why do I like you…"

Klavier looked up at the ceiling feigning confusion. Ema turned a light shade of red, and Lanalia and Travis tried to muffle their laughter.

"Glimmerous fop!"

Ema got up and stormed out of the office.

"I don't think that she'll ever admit it, will she?" Trucy asked.

"I bet 20 dollars that she will, eventually," Lanalia replied, grinning.

"I HEARD THAT YOU GUYS!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: The End!

R&R PLZ.


End file.
